Earth Hour Imaginationland Story
All characters, good and evil, all across Imaginationland, celebrate Earth Hour! Even the real world has to save the environment! Story (All talking indistinctly until 8:30) *Isaac: "My, isn't the Auckland Tower beautiful?" *Serena: "Yeah, it is." *Isaac: "Wonder if we take a cheap toy with us. It should take ¥3000. Serena, won't you come with me?" *Serena: "I should." *Isaac: "Come with me!" *Superman: "I should take ₩40000 instead of $50000." *Isaac: "My, the bank of both worlds is busy..." *Serena: "Yeah, why don't we take £10 with us?" *Isaac: "Yeah, why don't we?" (Clock reaches 8:30 and entire city blacks out) *All Heroes: (gasping) *Serena: "Evilland?!" *Isaac: "It could be worse than Evilland..." *Serena: "Moon Prism Power!" (transforming into Sailor Moon) *Sailor Moon: "Alright, who blacked out our city?" *Optimus Prime: "It was the WWF..." *Sailor Moon: "What?! The World Wrestling Federation?" *Dusty Crophopper: "No, silly, it stands for World Wildlife Fund." *Ant-Man: "I need to take ₨100000 when you have more than that!" *Sailor Moon: "Hmmm, wonder if we'd light candles?" *Isaac: "Yeah, it should have taken 10 Shekels- ₪1000. *Gosei: "How could this blackout almost destroy my Command Center?" *Vytor: "Well, Gosei, we have to find out for an hour..." *Tensou: "But... That's how long Earth Hour lasts!" *Ironhide: "Earth Hour?" *Tensou: "Yeah..." (As Earth Hour reaches Evilland, the heroes and villains celebrate!) *Pac-Man: "Woah!" *Toc-Man: "Pac-Man? ONORE!!!!!" *Lord Betrayus: "The heroes?!" *Megatron: "How did you appear?! Have you come to be killed by us?!" *Isaac: "No, no! We've come here to celebrate Earth Hour!" *All Villains: "Wha--?" *Mavis Dracula: "And we wanna celebrate Earth Hour..." *Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania version): "With these candles..." *Isaac: "You will see anything!" *Superted and Captain Marvel: "And everything!" *KOMPLEX: "Hmmm, awesome." (As Earth Hour is a one quarter complete and the other three halves incomplete...) *Isaac: "NZMT: 15 Minutes since Earth Hour started." *Rocket Raccoon: "Will you save the forests?" *Bucky O'Hare: "Or the plains?" *Captain Simian: "Or the jungles?" *Ripster: "Or the seas?" *Ken the Eagle: "Or the sky?" *Fuleco: "So that we can save the environment?" *Isaac: "Yes, you all, and we can save the environment." *Optimus Prime: "By..." *Shoutmon: "I know! Plant one billion trees!" *Dusty Crophopper: "Not pollute the planet!" *Captain Planet: "And what about turning off all of the world's non-essential lights?" *Brave Little Toaster: "Turn me and other electrical stuff off!" *Deadpool: "Wonder if we'd break the fourth wall?" *Ryu: "Right!" *Both Deadpool and Ryu: "Shoryuken!" *Strider Hiryu: "Impressive." *Glinda: "Come with me." *Harry Potter: "Illuminus Non." (does the spell wandlessly) *Isaac and the gang: "Wow!!!!!!" *Emmet Brickowski: "Where's my €2000 to donate to the charities?" (As Earth Hour is half complete...) *Jean Valjean: "30 minutes more..." *Star-Lord: "Lights out!" *Ryu: "Hadouken!" (lights a huge candle) *Goku: "Kamehameha!" (lights another huge candle) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo: "Sweet." (As a man was about to get illed on the road...) *Dumbledore and Voldemort: "Aresto Momentum!" (do the spell wandlessly) *Sora: "Woah! Can't you see that?" (Earth Hour is 15 minutes away from completion...) *Captain Metalbeard: "Even me hearty crew can do what a pirate does best!" *Isaac: "Landmarks blacked out: Big Ben, Taj Mahal, Soccer City, Pyramids of Giza, Las Vegas Strip, Statue of Liberty, Chrysler Tower, Empire State Building, Freedom Tower, Beijing Bird's Nest Olympic Stadium, Christ the Redeemer, Neuschwanstein Castle, Eiffel Tower, Sagrada Familia, Petronas Towers, Leaning Tower of Pisa, Burj Khalifa, St. Basil's Cathedral, Sydney Opera House, and many other hundreds of thousands!" *Groot: "I am Groot..." *Gamora: "Calm...!" (The city goes lights on again!) *Red Power Ranger: "Look! The lights are on again!" *All Heroes and Villains: "Happy Earth Hour!" Category:Earth Hour